


When No One Else Sees

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Reverse Bang challenge 2016, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's holding a big party, and Jared just wants to be there. He wishes he could be there WITH Jensen but he knows that his wish will never come true. One look between friends makes him wonder if it is all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One Else Sees

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Reverse Bang Challenge]() on LJ and was originally posted on my LJ back in [January](http://annie-46fic.livejournal.com/275828.html). 
> 
> I used art and a prompt by [uke-sama-sensei.](http://uke-sama-sensei.livejournal.com/) Her art can be found [on LJ](http://uke-sama-sensei.livejournal.com/8287.html), please go and give her the kudos she deserves. 
> 
> (Original art prompt) The boys are at an event, but the look they share gives away that something is going on.

  


“Daddy, tell me a story.”

“You should be sleepin’.”

“Can’t sleep! I want story.”

“Okay. Where’s that book we were reading?”

“Don’t want the book. Tell me a story out of your mouth.”

“What sort of story do you want? Superhero? One about the dogs?”

“Tell me about the prince again.”

“Tom.”

“Please daddy, it’s my favorite.”

“Okay, but just for a little while. You need to sleep because it’s a busy day tomorrow. Just move on up over here. Yeah, that’s right we can snuggle up tight under the blankets. You ready? Once upon a time there was a prince. Some said he was tall and handsome, but the prince wasn’t ever sure. He lived in a big castle and had lots of friends, he had horses and dogs and he was married to the most beautiful princess, but the prince wasn’t happy. He felt trapped in his castle and what he really wanted was to run away to somewhere else, somewhere quiet, like the beach or the forest. He wanted to live there quietly and not have to share his life with all those other people. Deep down he knew that he couldn’t ever leave his castle or his kingdom, but that didn’t stop him dreaming about it.”

“And his friend? Daddy, tell me about the prince’s bestest friend.”

“The prince had a friend, he was the best friend in the whole world and he would do anything for the prince. When the prince was with his friend he was always laughing, and always happy. When the prince dreamed about the beach or the forest his friend was always there in those dreams. Even if the prince wanted to leave the whole world behind him he never, ever wanted to leave his friend.”

“Because he loved his friend?”

“Yeah, because he loved his friend.”

“And his friend loved him?”

“That’s right, and they would do anything for each other. Anything at all.”

“So why didn’t they run away?”

“Because the prince had his princess, and he couldn’t leave her or his castle. The prince had responsibilities and he had to face up to them even if that made him unhappy.”

“That’s sad, daddy.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But there’ll be a happy ending, won’t there? There’s always a happy ending.”

“Perhaps one day. You should sleep now.”

“Do you think the prince will ever run away and get what he wants?”

“The story hasn’t ended yet baby, we’ll see.”

“Daddy, why are your eyes all wet?”

“Your little nightlight is too bright for my old eyes, that’s all.”

“Sweet dreams daddy.”

“Sweet dreams.” 

 

****

 

**January 2015 – New Year**

 

“Does this dress look okay?” Genevieve turned around and attempted to look at herself in the mirror. The angle was awkward and she shifted so that she could look over her own shoulder. She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and blinked once or twice twirling around and around. “Should I wear the red one?”

Jared took a swallow of the whiskey he was holding, swirling it around in the glass reflectively. He lifted his eyes briefly and watched his wife as she twisted and turned, pulling at the hem of her dress and huffing impatiently.

“You look fine.” The whiskey burned his throat and he welcomed its warmth sighing as it spread to his stomach. “You always look fine.”

“You don’t think it’s a little plain?” Her high heels clicked on the wooden flooring as she walked over to him. “I mean this is a celebration, not a funeral.”

“It’s Jen’s New Year’s party.” Jared noticed the glass was empty and he reached for the bottle. “Not the Oscars.”

“Danneel always wears something sparkly.” She bent down and tightened the buckle on her shoe. The ones she wore today were shiny and black, the heel almost dangerously high. Jared often wondered how the hell she could walk in them, but he knew better than to comment. “She makes me feel so dowdy.”

“Shiny is her style.” He smiled at her indulgently hoping she didn’t notice his disinterest. “You’re classier.”

“I think I might wear the satin shirt and pants instead, and I’ll wear my hair down.” She began to fumble with the hair slides. “What do you think?”

“Whatever you want, babe.” He bit back a sigh and stared out of the window. It was getting dark and the sky looked heavy with snow. It was rare for it to be so cold in Texas, and it was almost like being back in Vancouver. “From the outlook you ought to be wearing your snow boots.”

“It won’t snow,” she said and laughed as she sat down heavily on his thighs. “Those boots wouldn’t go with my outfit.”

“Kids would like it though.” He glanced over his shoulder to where his sons were playing happily and surprisingly quietly in the corner of the room. “I used to love the snow when I was younger. It was pretty rare here, and it was always fun when it came.”

“Well you know how it was for me,” she laughed gently and snuggled up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She was surprisingly strong and, despite her reputation, she wasn’t tiny or delicate. “Our wedding was testament to that.”

“It sure was.” He looked at the whiskey longingly, his mind refusing to even go there. Perhaps her memories of their wedding day were different to his, but he couldn’t ever remember that day with anything other than pain and the heavy taste of salt in his throat. That was the day all his hopes had finally died, and he’d been forced to look towards a different future.

“I’m going to change.” Once she made up her mind there was no changing it and he let her go; pressing a small kiss to the top of her head to send her on her way. She swept out of the room without a backward glance and he watched her retreating back miserably, pouring out more whiskey in the hope it would make the evening smoother, blur everything until it seemed normal and right.

****

His mom had come down from San Antonio to watch the kids; even though they’d been spoiled over Christmas she still brought gifts and comic books, candy and DVD’s. Her presence was comforting but cloying all at once, and it meant he had to tamp down his feelings even more, hide his emotions in plain sight. 

“You look lovely dear.” His mom knew just what to say to Genevieve and his wife blossomed under the warmth of her praise. “I wish I was slim enough to wear those pants.”

“Perhaps you can get your son into something other than plaid.” Genevieve smiled good-naturedly but he knew, deep down, his dress sense appalled her. She was all designer names and expensive handbags, while he was happy enough in shirts and ripped denim. He knew Jensen would go all out and be all suited and booted but he knew whatever he wore wouldn’t matter to the older man at all.

“You should make an effort, Jared,” Sherri teased. “Otherwise this elegant woman won’t appreciate you.”

“I’ll dig out my suit.” He got to his feet and gave his mom a hug noting that she winced a little as he breathed hot whiskey across her face. He hated that she might think bad of him, and he squeezed her harder wishing he could make her understand. “And have a shower.”

“I’ll make you some coffee,” his mom said and hugged back, and he thought he caught something in her eyes. “Then I’ll get these rug rats to bed,” she laughed at the boys who were hanging off her thighs like monkeys. “You two go off and enjoy yourselves. Goodness knows Jared will be back in Vancouver before you know it, so you need to make the most of your time together.”

“Thanks mom.” He really didn’t want coffee. He really needed to be a little more wasted to do this because – fuck knows – it was too hard to do it sober.

He went upstairs and showered quickly; his favorite suit was pressed and hanging under polythene in his closet, so he hauled it out and found a clean shirt that would match nicely. He even added a silk tie and he smiled to himself as he held it recalling what it had felt like wrapped around his wrists, remembering how the bedposts had rattled and how it had made him moan. An inopportune erection made him shake himself and towel himself off briskly thinking of anything other than flesh on flesh. When he was dry and dressed he tried to do something with his hair and he dragged a brush through it angrily welcoming the distracting pain.

Genevieve was waiting for him in the hall way; she had changed into a red silk shirt and black pants and her hair hung like a cloud over her shoulders. She was still wearing those stupid shoes and she smelled of the expensive designer perfume that he had bought her for Christmas. The necklace round her throat had cost a fortune, and it glittered brightly in the twinkling tree lights. She carried a faux fur coat over one arm and she smiled at him as he made his entrance.

“You look nice,” she said and patted down his hair a little, and cocked her head to one side considering. “So handsome in a suit.” She gave his arm a squeeze. “We’ll be the belles of the ball.”

“Y’think?” Personally he knew that most people thought Jensen was the hot one. He was happy with that, happy being the lanky, goofy sidekick.   
“Yeah, we’ll knock them dead.”

Clif had agreed to pick them up so that Jared could drink; the limo was already on the drive when they let themselves out, the kids totally engrossed in the Minion film not even noticing they’d gone. Jared opened the door and let Genevieve slide across the seat so that he could snuggle in next to her. She laughed at his fidgeting and put her hand on his thigh. He laid his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, the press of her fingernails uncomfortable and off-putting. He wished that he was back in Vancouver on his way to set. As much as he missed his kids, he loved being there and it was his main reason for existing. Sure he’d always liked the fame and the money, but now it had become so much more than that.

Jensen had hired a mansion house for the party; his own new house, right next to Jared’s, was still in construction and wouldn’t be ready for a while. As the limo turned into the driveway Jared was almost blinded by the lights and he blinked once or twice unable to tear his eyes away. Genevieve was talking excitedly words tumbling one over the other. He was only half listening and he hoped that he hadn’t missed anything that she could call him on later.

Danneel opened the door herself; she was wearing a silver tube dress that clung to her body and made her breasts look huge. Her legs were bare and tanned and she wore sandals that matched her dress, her toe-nails painted bright red.

“Hey.” She hugged Jared warmly but her hug for Genevieve was stiff and awkward. Jared was well aware that they had never really got on. They were too different and, despite their husband’s friendship, they hadn’t really tried to make an effort, their interactions extremely difficult. “Lovely to see y’all.” Danneel stepped back to let them inside, and Jared winced as the heat hit him. Despite its size the place was already pretty crowded and he recognized some of Jensen’s family and friends, saw Chris Kane chatting animatedly to Steve Carlson, and Jason Manns tuning up his guitar. “Food’s in the big hall,” she giggled. “It’s like being royalty living here . . . I keep losing J.J.”

“Where’s Jen?” The words tumbled out of his mouth and he felt almost guilty cutting Danneel off in full flow.

“Where the food is, I guess. Jeff’s here with his new date, and I think Jim Beaver is around if you fancy a Winchester reunion.”

“I’ll see them both later,” Jared tried desperately not to sound too eager. “But I’ll find Jen for now.”

He felt almost faint with relief when Genevieve didn’t follow him; he noted she’d found Jeannie who still worked in hair and make-up and remembered when she was Ruby. He knew that, if make-up and clothes were involved, Genevieve would be amused for hours and he slipped through the crowds and into the hall his eyes lighting on Jen almost immediately.

Jensen was leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand; as Jared had predicted he was wearing his best suit and matching shirt, his tie loose around his neck. He was staring into the crowd as if he was waiting for something and when his eyes met Jared’s a smile spread across his face instantly and he lifted his hand in a casual wave.

“Hey.” Jared nudged his shoulder against Jensen’s. “Nice house.”

“Sure is.” Jen took another swallow of his beer before offering it to Jared who took it and gulped it down gratefully. “Danneel is gonna miss it here when we move into the new place.” He glanced around. “Where is she? And where’s Genevieve?”

“No idea where Danneel went but Genevieve is talking Jeannie’s ear off,” he said and licked his lips as Jensen followed the movement. “She’ll be busy for a while.”

Jensen pushed himself off the wall and gestured subtly with a nod of his head. Jared’s mouth went dry and his fingers went to his tie fumbling and eager. For a moment time stood still, and then he heard Danneel’s strident voice echo across the room, her red nailed hands gesturing over to where the two of them stood.

“Here’s Mark,” she said unnecessary, as the English actor trotted along beside her. “Get him a drink darling.”

“Sure.” Jensen’s shoulders slumped a little. “Rain check?”

“Yeah,” Jared swallowed down resentment. “Rain check.”

 

****

He helped himself to food and got Genevieve a plate too; his was piled high with goodies while hers looked a little pathetic as all it contained was her requested salad and thin meat. He didn’t know why, but that annoyed him and he felt guilty and irrational as he handed it over to her with a tight smile on his face.

“Are you okay, babe?” She took the food from him and sat on one of the red leather chairs. “Do you want something else? Another beer?”

“No, I’m good,” he swallowed down his ire and tried to make his smile more convincing. He’d lost Jen in the crowd and he wondered if their chance had gone. He’d already spent half an hour chatting to Jeffrey Dean Morgan and exchanging pleasantries with Jim Beaver and he felt hemmed in and trapped. Genevieve had pinned herself to his side and there was no shaking her. “I feel more like wine,” he added wondering if getting drunk was the way forward.

“Jensen has some really good bottles on the drinks table.” Genevieve nibbled on a lettuce leaf and picked at one of the bright red tomatoes with some distaste. “Why don’t we get a bottle and retire to the study,” she giggled. “Make out for a while.”

He felt panic grip his gut and he wanted to push her away and run; it was a foolish, over-emotional reaction and unfair in so many different ways. He had been with her all over the Christmas vacation and they’d been intimate far more often than he’d have liked. Sometimes, at moments like these, he regretted hiding everything, keeping things so fucking secret. Sure, he knew he should be happy; he had wealth, his health and two wonderful kids but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough, and he longed to be honest even if it meant hurting everyone including himself.

“The dancing is gonna’ start soon,” it was the most stupid thing he’d said for a while but she seemed to find it amusing, laughter bursting from her as she put the plate down and shook her head.

“Are you going to dance then?” She put her hand on his arm. “That will be a first.”

“I like dancing,” it wasn’t totally a lie; he often did silly dances at conventions because it made the fans laugh. He enjoyed looking into the audience and seeing all those happy faces, smiles that were for his benefit. 

“You don’t normally dance at parties though.” She had stopped laughing but her smile was warm and amused. “Will you dance with me?”

He nodded and took a swallow of what was left of his beer. A bottle of wine sounded really good right now and he stared over at the drinks table longingly knowing he couldn’t very well go over and start slugging down wine all by himself.

“Yeah, of course,” he forced out a laugh and prayed that it didn’t sound as fake as it felt. “As soon as they play something I like.”

Relief flooded through him as he spotted Jensen weaving his way through the crowd with Chris Kane at his heels. Jared liked Chris a lot, he was down to earth and honest and Jared was sure he had guessed a few things. His thoughts are proven right by the fact that Chris winked at him while grabbing Genevieve and giving her an awkward hug.

“Hey, Mrs. P. Looking good.”

“Thank you.” Genevieve’s cheeks flush pink and she leans into the hug. “You got here just in time to see Jared dance.”

“Jared is gonna’ dance?” Chris laughs. “Then we did arrive at the right time, hey Jen?”

“Yeah.” Green eyes meet Jared’s vaguely sympathetic. “Maybe we should take pity on him though, and get the DJ to play something soft and slow to start off with.”

“He secretly likes Beyoncé,” Genevieve replied and giggled.

“Beyoncé it is then.” Jensen moved swiftly away over to the record deck. “I’ll have to see if I can find Danneel so we can join you.”

“Last time I saw her she was in deep conversation with her agent.” Chris shrugged. “So I’ll have to fill in.”

They all laughed then, but Jared knew the difference between genuine and faked. He put his plate down on the table and wished he was drunker than he felt while Genevieve gave his arm a tug as the gentle beat of ‘Halo’ began to fill the room.

The crowd parted as they moved to the dance floor; Genevieve took both of his hands in hers and began to sway a little encouraging him on. Beside them Jensen and Chris mirrored their movements and it made those watching laugh. Jared was relieved about that, as he didn’t want to handle anything too intense right now. Instead he squeezed Genevieve’s hands harder and tugged her a little so that she moved closer. The two of them shuffled around like that until Genevieve lurched into him and wrapped her arms around him holding him so tight that he had to reciprocate. He held her to him for a moment and they shuffled back and forth like that, smooching like teenagers. His eyes were open and he peered easily over Genevieve’s head, pushing one of his hands into her thick hair and holding it back so that he could see the only thing he really wanted, and needed to see.

Jensen was still _holding_ one of Chris’s hands. His wedding ring glinted silver in the flashing lights of the DJ’s booth and it was a harsh reminder of what they were and where their responsibilities lay. Green eyes met his, a brief sideways glance that spoke volumes. Jared’s whole body thrummed with energy and he swallowed hard at the unexplained lump in this throat. All around them people were laughing and joining in with the dance, couples kissed and cuddled, sang along with the music. It was all so festive, all so normal, and all so fucking wrong. Finally, mercifully, the music ended and Jared let Genevieve go. She kept her hands on his waist for a moment and then she stepped away. The crowd applauded and, out of the corner of his eye, Jared saw Jensen bow and Chris kissed his hand in a huge, over the top gesture. Genevieve nudged him and he found himself doing the same, the longing to drink himself to oblivion stronger than ever.

The evening seemed to drag then and he didn’t seem to be able to find Jensen in the throng. Finally, Genevieve vanished from sight explaining that she’d seen Suzanne in the kitchen and she wanted to talk about getting another job with the CW. Jared watched her go and leaned against the wall, his hands shaking in a way that disturbed him.

“Jay?” Jensen appeared at his side as if he’d been conjured there by magic. He had taken off his tie, and his shirt collar was opened. “Are you okay?”

Jared shook his head; tears, stupid and unbidden, began to trickle down his cheeks and he felt so fucking foolish like a child whose toy had been taken away from him. He was relieved that the room was dark and no one could see him, but Jensen saw and Jensen knew and, somehow, that knowledge made him sob harder.

“Come on.” Jensen put an arm around his waist. “Lean into me and stagger a little.” He began to move and Jared heard him shouting jovially telling everyone how wasted Jared was and how he was gonna’ have to go upstairs and lie down for a moment. They made two flights of stairs before Jensen stopped and Jared heard the sound of a key being turned and then he was being unceremoniously dumped onto a soft bed, his body bouncing as it landed.

“Jay?”

He opened gummy eyes and Jensen’s face swam into view blurred by a film of tears. He shook his head then and his voice, when it came, sounded wrecked even to his own ears. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you drunk?”

“I wish I was.”

“I’ll take that as a _no_.” Jensen’s laugh was humorless. “You look a little out of it though.”

“I just wanted . . . .” There were no words, not really. 

“I know.” Jensen sat down on the bed and put his hand on Jared’s thigh. The muscles twitched and jumped and he felt as if Jen’s fingers were burning him right through the cloth of his pants. “I know, and I feel the same.”

“What are we doing?” It wasn’t the first time he’d asked that question and he was damned sure it wouldn’t be the last.

“What we can. What we must.” Jensen blinked and Jared saw a single tear thread its way down his cheek in a very _Dean_ like way. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t pretend anymore. When we . . . when she touches me . . . .” Jared felt guilt down to his bones. “I think I hate her.”

“No, you don’t.” Jensen leaned forward then and put his hands on Jared’s face, fingers stroking convulsively. “You don’t hate her, Jared.”

“She’s keeping me from you.” And there it was, out there, stark and honest.

“No, she isn’t.” Jensen bent so that he was leaning over, hands still on Jared’s face, fingers still rubbing over hectic flesh. “And you know it.”

Jared nodded; Jensen was right and there was no denying it. Genevieve wasn’t and never was the problem. She wasn’t his type, but she wasn’t a bad person. She loved money and clothes but she’d given him kids; kids that they both adored, kids who needed a solid foundation. She had been in the right place at the right time, and it wasn’t her fault. Sandy had been clever; Sandy had seen what was happening and gotten out while the going was good. Even now he had no idea what Danneel thought or if she knew or suspected anything.

Jensen was silent but his eyes were on Jared, green and intense and it was clear he understood just what was going through Jared’s head right then.

“We’ve got an hour to spare,” he said, finally. “Let’s not spend it thinking about what can never be.” He began to undo the buttons on his shirt, slipping out of his jacket and moving over to the door to lock it. “Chris agreed to keep Genevieve amused, and fuck knows where Danni is. I like that tie on you.” He smiled encouragingly. “But I like it off you more.”

Jared shuddered; he let Jensen undress him slowly, let capable fingers pull down his dress pants and boxers both, let those beloved hands play him like a guitar, pressing here and there, his mouth coming into play, kissing Jared’s lips, his neck, biting down on his shoulder and nipping at the bony blades. Jared lost all thought and gave himself over to Jensen, gave himself over to pleasure that was so intense it was almost pain.

****

Afterwards he cleaned up and dressed quickly; a glance in the mirror convinced him that no one would know or even guess what had been happening. Jensen had gone down an hour ago and made some excuse about him feeling sick having drunk too much. He’d managed to drink two cups of coffee even though he didn’t even need to sober up, and now he sat on the edge of the bed staring into space trying to stop his mind from working.

Finally, he decided it was time and he made his way, reluctantly, down the stairs and back to the party. It was early morning now and most of the guests had made their way home. The few die-hards that were left were in the study playing Black Jack. Jeffrey Dean Morgan lifted a languid hand in welcome and Jensen looked up over his cards to briefly acknowledge his presence.

“Clif came and picked Genevieve up a while ago,” his tone was carefully modulated and Jared was impressed by his acting ability. “She wanted to get home and check on the kids.”

“Was she angry?” Jared felt guilt thrumming through his veins and his throat was aching again. He was certain that most people would see the smile on his face as fake and he wished he could be as cool as Jensen was at this moment.

“No, she said she was glad you were having fun. Did you? Have fun, I mean.”

“Yeah.” He managed another smile, more genuine this time. “It was great, thanks man.”

“Back to Van next weekend.” There was a light in Jensen’s eyes and his half-grin was genuine. “I’ll have to keep my eye on you and make sure you don’t get into any more trouble.”

“Thanks, _Dean_ ,” sarcasm came easy to him. “You’re just too awesome.”

“I know! Now get on home to your wife before she worries.”

Jared gave him a wave but deep down he wished it was something more. He ached all over, the pain in his chest almost unbearable. He wondered, again, what they were doing and how they’d gotten here.

****

It was only days later when he was sent a file full of photographs from the _big_ party. He settled on the sofa with Sadie lying next to him and put the laptop on his thighs. He clicked on the file and watched it open. The photos were clear and colorful, lots of guests posing in stupid positions; pretend hugging and kissing, long shots of the food table, the DJ, people dancing. He spotted himself straight away. As usual he was taller than anyone else on the dance floor, and the camera had caught him full on. He was embracing Genevieve with his hands in her hair. At first glance it looked loving and tender but his eyes weren’t on her instead they were on Jensen who was standing just to the side. Chris was out of shot but you could see that Jen was holding his hand. Jen wasn’t looking at Chris either; instead his eyes were on Jared staring intently at him. Jared felt his cheeks burning and he licked dry lips. No one was in the house, Genevieve had taken the kids to see a film and his mom was out shopping in the sales but he still felt guilty, felt as if his emotions were out there for everyone to see. He noted that the file had been shared with a lot of people but no one had made a comment, perhaps that was because no one could see or maybe they were willfully ignoring. Jensen’s heart was in his eyes and Jared could see that emotion reflected right back in his own. He clicked on _save_. He wanted that photo because it might be all that he ever really had.

****

_”Daddy?”_

_“Yes, baby.”_

_“Mommy says you are goin’ back to work tomorrow. Christmas is over.”_

_“I’m going back but you’ll still have mommy and Shep to play with.”_

_“I like playing with you daddy.”_

_“Daddy has to work but I’ll be back at weekends.”_

_“Is Uncle Jensen going with you?”_

_“Of course. Uncle Jensen works with me so he has to come.”_

_“I can’t wait for Uncle Jensen to live next door. I’ll be able to play with JJ.”_

_“That will be nice won’t it?”_

_“Yes, daddy. Daddy, will you tell me that story again about the prince and his best friend and daddy, can we have a happy ending this time?”_

_“I don’t think there will ever be a happy ending, baby.”_

_“I’m sorry, daddy.”_

_“Go to sleep Tom, I want you to be up and awake early. I want you ready to see me off in the morning.”_

_“But the prince, daddy.”_

_“He’ll be okay, Tom. He has to be.”_

_“Goodnight daddy. Daddy . . . ?”_

_“Yeah, little man?”_

_“Please don’t cry.”_

****

He closed the door to the bedroom and leaned his forehead against the rough wood. Everything hurt and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, the floodgates opened at his son’s innocent words. Since he’d laid eyes on Jensen he’d known; they both had, and for ten long painful years they’d hidden behind girlfriends and then wives. The women in their life had no knowledge and that made it worse. If either of them had been braver or more honest - but they weren’t; their career had come before anything, and now it was too late.

He pulled the printed photo from his pocket and stared at it. It told its own sad story.

There would never be a happy ending.

Fin

 

 

 

 


End file.
